Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a chip on film and a display device having the same, and more particularly, to a chip on film capable of being prevented from being cracked when the chip on film is bent and a display device having the same.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as the information society has developed rapidly, display devices that display massive data caused by various electrical signals as images have been extremely developed. In particular, as display devices having advantageous features such as thinner thickness, lighter weight, lower voltage, and lower power consumption, various display devices, e.g., a liquid crystal display device, a plasma display panel device, a field emission display device, an organic electroluminescence display device, etc., have been suggested.
In general, the above-mentioned flat panel display device includes a display panel that displays the images and a driving circuit board that is connected to a side of the display panel. The driving circuit board includes a chip on film having one end portion connected to the display panel and a printed circuit board connected to the other one end portion of the chip on film. The chip on film is provided with a data driving integrated circuit chip mounted thereon and the printed circuit board is provided with a base driving integrated circuit chip mounted thereon. The driving circuit board applies a driving signal to the display panel to display the images.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.